I'm Not Going Anywhere
by hellohaleb
Summary: After Caleb's confession about his less than legal past the previous night, Hanna finds herself putting her all into finding a way to keep her boyfriend safe, from who she thinks is an undercover cop. Resulting in the lake house scene in 2x08. Set in season two, after 2x07. Haleb. Oneshot.


**This is a oneshot idea I had, just because I love season two haleb so much.**

 **Set in season two, after 2x07 and before the 2x08 scene in Spencer's lake house, based on Hanna trying finding a way to protect Caleb when she thought the police were following him.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I'm Not Going Anywhere

* * *

Hanna Marin had gotten four hours of sleep.

And that was because she had spent half of the night tossing and turning, worrying about her boyfriend's not so legit business, that she had suggested he stopped way too many times.

Oh then there was also the mysterious man, Hanna had seen the day before, holding a picture of no one other than Caleb, as he watched him exchange phone for money with some freshman before home room.

She had spent the other half of her almost sleepless night, on her laptop, researching prison sentences for petty theft, again thanks to her boyfriend and his not so little confession the night before, she wasn't mad, she understood why he had to do it, her own mother had stolen thousands of pounds from the bank when they needed the money, she just wanted to help him.

So, despite the awful nights sleep she had experienced, Hanna woke up feeling determined.

It was a rare sight to see Hanna even awake before 10am on a Saturday, when she had gotten a decent nights sleep, but today was different, the things she would do for that boy.

Once she had felt like she was finally falling asleep at 4am, she had quickly set an alarm for 8am meaning that she was up and ready to leave the house at a mere half past nine, for one reason and one reason only; she was going to save her boyfriend.

And she needed a plan.

After his confession to her, regarding his less than legal life in Allentown the previous night, Hanna was beginning to piece it all together, the car with blacked out windows, the profile of him in the rather big built mans hands, he was a detective.

A police officer was after Caleb, and if she, Hanna Marin, could figure that out, she guessed A, who was being chillingly silent recently, given the right information, would be able too as well, and she did so not need A telling Caleb before she had the chance, or worse, framing him for literally anything; God knows what A would do with that information.

As his girlfriend, she needed to tell Caleb herself.

Gathering her thoughts and finally making her way out of her bedroom, Hanna fully expected to walk down the stairs to an empty house, it was what she was used to happening every weekend.

By the time she would usually wake up on the weekend, Emily would already be at the gym, or swimming, or doing whichever sporting activity that Hanna would rather die than endure on a weekend.

Why ruin a day without chemistry or politics drowning her brain, by doing anything other than enjoying herself and being, well, lazy.

Hanna Marin's weekends were reserved for her bed and her boyfriend.

Walking towards the kitchen with her earphones in, Katy Perry's latest single blaring out on full volume, on her way to grab herself the biggest bowl of coco puffs, Hanna was taken aback and visibly jumped as she saw Emily sitting at the island, phone in hand, probably using her new macro counting app, while drinking something that she could only distinguish as being swamp water.

"Jeez, Emily," Hanna huffed out, yanking her earphones out "you're still here," she said "and sweating," Hanna grimaced as she noticed the thick layer of sweat on Emily's forehead, clearly she had gotten up a lot earlier than Hanna, and decided it was the perfect opportunity to exercise.

 _What a shocker._

"I just got back," Emily replied sending her a smile "from my run," she added to Hanna, who was still starring at her best friend like she was an alien "I left at like six,"

"And decided to bring some of the dirty lake water back with you," Hanna muttered, starring at the dark green beverage in disgust and Emily couldn't help but laugh at her friend

"Trust me, it doesn't taste any better than it looks," Emily replied "but, really I should be giving you he third degree, is your clock broken or something?"

"Why would my clock be broken?" Hanna scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, before realising what her friend had meant by the look she was giving her up and down, "I'm awake, because I have errands to run."

"Errands to run." Emily quoted, shooting a confused expression Hanna's way, she was going to ask if she fancied meeting Aria and Spencer, and doing anything other than attempting to figure out the identity of A, but clearly, Hanna had other plans for her day.

"The only teenager around Rosewood that runs errands is Spencer, and that is because she's a Hastings, it's in her DNA," she laughed, as she watched Hanna crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows in defence "what's your excuse?"

"I don't need a reason," Hanna brushed her off, shrugging her shoulders "I'm not the one poisoning myself drinking baby poo," she added, turning her back and walking towards her front door, ignoring the comment coming from the kitchen, grabbing her Tory Burch bag "and don't put anymore pain cream on," was all Emily heard before the front door opened and Hanna headed out the house, towards the brew.

Emily watched her best friend leaving and had to laugh at her in disbelief, subtle was not Hanna Marin, despite how much the sixteen-year-old girl liked to think she was.

It was as clear as day to Emily that Hanna was planning something, most likely coming up with a plan to help Caleb, her best friend was also know for jumping to conclusions, and no matter how much Emily wanted to help her, she knew Hanna had to do this herself, and besides it would lead to a very amusing story tonight, if she was indeed overreacting.

Which she probably was.

* * *

"Iced coffee please," Hanna told the girl she recognised from the year below at Rosewood High "with extra whipped cream," she added, if she was going to be brainstorming, she needed encouragement; calorific encouragement.

She smiled to the girl as she handed her the change and instructed her to wait over to the left for her cold beverage, naturally reaching for her phone in her bag and she smiled to herself as the text from her boyfriend lit up her screen.

 _Hey babe, didn't want to wake you by calling._

 _Come over later? I miss you_

 _-C_

Her first instinct was to click on the phone icon and call her doting boyfriend straight away, from the way she had completely forgotten to text him that morning, despite all her thoughts being on him.

She automatically felt bad, especially after he had sent her a morning text like that, but she quickly refrained herself from calling him, knowing she had to figure out a plan without him knowing a thing, before she heard his voice or saw his face, and she knew her voice took on a mind of its own when she saw his deep brown eyes, so she shot him off a quick reply instead.

 _Been up a while, helping my mom move office._

 _I'll see you when we're finished?_

 _Can't wait xx_

She hated lying to Caleb, but as she shoved her phone back in her bag and threw her head back in annoyance for having to lie to her boyfriend yet again, she felt like her life was a constant lie, especially with her mother and Caleb, she didn't want that.

At some point she had to tell him about the annoying yet significant texts that graced her phone every so often, and preferably before A did something big again, like hitting her with a car, for a second time.

She let out a huff at her thoughts and reached forward to grab her coffee, and immediately taking a seat on the couch at the back of the brew, forcing herself to take a deep breath and relax, and put all her focus on saving Caleb as she picked at the whipped cream with her straw.

 _He is definitely a cop, a cop after Caleb._

She thought to herself, putting the straw back in the drink and taking a long sip of the coffee and forcing herself to think like a Hastings.

She needed to get Caleb away from the cop, but he undoubtedly knew where she lived, given Caleb walked round to hers on an almost daily basis, that meant he also knew where Caleb was currently housed at Lucas'.

"Think Hanna, think," she moaned under her breath, "the cop can't follow us," she briefly thought about setting up a tent just like on their first night, and although they would keep each other warm all night, it was still winter, and winter in Rosewood was very cold, and she didn't want to freeze and die before she even got the chance to tell Caleb she was in love with him.

No, they would save camping for a less stressful time.

"Somewhere outside of Rosewood," she said to herself, pulling at her wavy long blonde hair "stop moulting," she said to herself, forcing her fingers away from her hair, and looking up as she took a sip of her almost melted coffee and saw Melissa Hastings walk past the door to the brew, and she suddenly dropped the drink as she felt like she'd had an epiphany "the lake house," She said, probably a little too loud as a few faces turned around to her direction as she tried her hardest to sink back into the couch.

"Spencer won't mind," she whispered to herself "I'll just tell her after we've been there," she added, it was perfect, outside of Rosewood, and in the middle of no where, she just couldn't remember where Alison had told her and Emily where Spencer's family keeps the spare key when the five of them stayed their almost two years ago "Emily will remember, she's a swimmer, big memory,"

It's not like she could just call Spencer and casually ask her if she could break into her families lake house to hide her boyfriend there from the cops, no, she would just call and ask Emily.

She grabbed her phone out her bag and forced herself to ignore the reply from Caleb as she quickly dialled Emily's number, she'd just reply to him later, once her plan was set in place.

"Where does Spencer keep the keys to the lake house?" Hanna asked, the second her friend picked up the phone,

"Hey Hanna," Emily replied sarcastically,

"Hey," Hanna said exasperated, clearly Emily wasn't going to tell her that quickly "so about the keys?"

"In the lamp above the back door in the garden." She answered "I think," Emily added, confused by Hanna's sudden request "what are you planning, Han?" She asked "I thought you were running errands."

Hanna was about to reply, but looked up to see no one else but her boyfriend, who she quickly remembered she had lied to a mere half an hour ago "shit," she muttered "um, Em, I have to go," and she quickly hung up the phone and dropped it back in her bag, as Caleb appeared directly in front of her table as she tried her hardest to plaster a smile on.

Caleb could not find out what she was planning.

"Hey," Caleb smiled "didn't expect to see you here," he added moving around the table to place a peck to her lips and sit down next to his girlfriend "thought you were helping your mom?"

"Coffee break," she explained with a tight grin, trying her very hardest to act completely normal toward her unsuspecting boyfriend, "I was just about to text you back,"

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged it off, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him "just came in here to grab some brownies," he smiled, squeezing her waist "but this was a nice surprise."

"You need to stop eating brownies for breakfast," she sent him a knowing look, he really did need to be introduced to fruit and vegetables "were so taking a cooking class this summer," she smiled at him leaning her head to rest on his shoulder, as she imagined herself and Caleb in the near future, "maybe you'll find out what an aubergine is,"

"Very funny," he smiled back at her, pressing a meaningful kiss to her lips "but I know what an aubergine is," he grinned "maybe you could find out what a firewall is," he whispered in her ear, teasing her, knowing that there was no way she was going to take a class in tech.

"Absolutely not." she bluntly replied, pulling away from him and sending him a look that gave absolutely no room for argument,

"Fine." He agreed, "but what does Hanna Marin want to do with her super cute boyfriend tonight?" He mischievously grinned at her, brushing a hand through his long hair, before shooting her his signature smirk, and she couldn't help the way her smile grew.

"How about you and your ego take me to the movies," she laughed at him, as he shook his head back at her "we can just decide what we want to watch when we get there,"

"Sure," he smiled back at her "movies can be romantic," he laughed at her, and she knew by the look on his face, that she wasn't going to like what he had to say next, "plus, I love making out with you in a dark room full of strangers watching a film I'm not remotely interested in."

She shook her head at him knowingly "haha, funny," she replied her voice full of sarcasm, until she suddenly remembered where she was really planning on taking him that night, she still needed to figure out how and what she was going to tell him.

Seeing Caleb in the flesh had been the distraction she so desperately needed, but it also reminded her of why she was doing what she was doing, "but I do have to get back to my mom," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips "I'll pick you up at 8,"

She stood up to leave, throwing her half drunk beverage in the bin, and missing the look of pure admiration Caleb was sending her as she walked out of the brew and towards her car.

* * *

Hanna was pacing, she had been so focused on getting Caleb away from this random cop, she hadn't fully realised what repercussions could arise after she told him what she had figured out.

After she had briefly greeted her mother then rushed upstairs in an attempt to figure out how she was going to successfully get Caleb to the lake house, she decided that they would ditch the movie all together and she would drive them straight up to the lake house, so that he had no other option but to go with her.

It wasn't how she was going to get Caleb to the lake house that she was worried about anymore, it was about how the hell she was going to tell him he was being followed by the police, that may have reason to believe he belongs in a prison cell.

That was not easy news to break.

She trusted Caleb, fully and completely, she was pretty sure that she was in love with the seventeen year old boy, despite the fact she hadn't told him that out loud yet.

And that was exactly why she was pacing.

There was a good chance that the boy she was completely and utterly in love with would run away after he found out the news.

Yes they would be away from it all in the lake house for one night, but they couldn't stay hidden in there forever, and if that cop had managed to find Caleb once, Hanna knew he would be able to find him again.

The fact that he had already ran away from Hanna when things got a little tough once before wasn't doing anything to put her at ease either, when he ran away then, there was no risk of him being arrested, in her mind, the stakes were much much higher this time around.

However, the sensible and logical part of her brain was telling her that Caleb only ran that time because he was scared because he was in love for the first time, and he thought she hated him even after she read his heartfelt letter.

Then he was running away from how he was feeling, rather than her.

Caleb had grown in himself a lot since then.

"He isn't going to run," Hanna told herself aloud "just tell him, you know you have too," she repeated "he loves you, he told you he loves you, he isn't going to leave you," she told herself over and over "even if he does leave, he will always come back."

She finally felt like she had talked herself into going through with the plan, meaning that she had repeated to herself that he loves her for what felt like a million times.

Even though it would probably change Caleb's life forever, she finally plucked up the courage and picked up her white scarf and black sunglasses, and one of Caleb's beanies he had left round her house once - they needed a disguise - and headed out the door, telling her mom that she and Caleb were heading to the movies as she left the house, and hopped into her car, breaking all the speeding limits on her way to get Caleb, not giving her a chance to rethink her decision as she spied Caleb patiently waiting outside the Gottesmen house for her.

"Caleb, get in," she all but begged him, thinking she might physically have to yank her boyfriend into her car, "close the door," she told him sternly, before falling silent and staring ahead, she wanted to save everything she needed to talk to him about for inside the lake house, where they were save from the ears of both her stalker and the cop stalking him, and so she flung his beanie at him without saying a word.

Caleb was getting used to Hanna's weird and wonderful ways, and in all honesty he found them endearing but right now, as the car screeched when Hanna pulled away from the curb, he felt like he was in a scene of a James Bond movie "thought you wanted to catch a movie," he stated, his eyebrows raised, as she stayed silent, speeding through the town of Rosewood, straight past the undercover cop, "or we could just be in one."

In her silence, all Hanna could think about was how she was actually kidnapping her boyfriend.

He was going to think she was crazy.

He probably already did.

But deep down she knew he loved her and he was always going to come back to her.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Review ? xxx**


End file.
